


A Weekend Walk

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [45]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Collab prompt, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gratuitous use of real locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: James and Q are enjoying a rare weekend away.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	A Weekend Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/gifts).



> For Lin's collab prompt - "a walk through Cardiff" - perhaps not what you expected, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Sort of a follow-up for The Deep Parts Pour Onwards, but definitely makes sense without reading that one (you should, though. It's good and Christinefromsherwood made it into a podfic).

* * *

“Did you know this is where Roald Dahl was baptised? Well, not  _ here _ on this exact spot, but in the Norwegian Church. They moved the church, though, it used to be where the Millennium Centre is now.”

James smothered a grin. That was his Q, always doing a truly ridiculous amount of research on anywhere he intended to visit. It never failed to be utterly charming.

They’d come down to Cardiff ostensibly for work. Q was checking out potential sites for a research and development lab away from the bustle and the politics of London, and James was his security detail. In practice, though, it was a pleasant long weekend getaway. Their meetings and site visits were over and done with by lunchtime on Friday, and they didn’t have to be back in London until Monday afternoon. 

It was a holiday, of sorts. The first they’d had since getting together. It was… nice. More than nice. James wanted to take Q everywhere he wanted to go. Seeing the world through Q’s eyes was a lot more refreshing. One city blended into another when you travelled the world for work and saw mostly the underbelly. One luxury beach resort looked much like any other when you were there to do a job. 

“What do you think of these for Eve? Her birthday is coming up soon. Oh, and these  _ postcards.  _ Look at this one of Castell Coch! M will love it, he thinks I don’t know that castles are his special interest.”

But with Q, who researched his destination meticulously, made an honest-to-god  _ list _ of the things he wanted to see and put hours into learning all of the historical context of the area, and always seemed so  _ interested _ in anywhere he went… with Q, it was like he was seeing these places for the first time. 

“They look wonderful, darling. How about one of these whiskey barrel carvings for Bill? We can hold onto it until June.” 

They took their selections to the payment desk, Q getting into a conversation with the artisan covering the till that day about how the Norwegian Church gift shop operated, who used local materials and who made the candles. James let it all wash over him. 

A  _ gift shop. _ Had he ever  _ been _ in an artisan gift shop before? Out of choice, not because he was following a target or trying to avoid suspicion. Q had dragged him into one on their downtime during the Prague mission, but aside from that? James couldn’t remember it if he had. 

But then, he wouldn’t have done most of their activities in Cardiff if Q hadn’t planned them. He certainly wouldn’t have driven an hour out of their way to visit the Botanic Garden of Wales ( _ “It’s spring in Wales, James. Of course we’re going to see the daffodils. Besides, you’ll appreciate the glasshouse. It’s the largest single-span glasshouse in the world. Oh, and the Bird of Prey Centre, you’ll like that. You can make friends with the murderous eagles.”)  _ or gone to visit a faux-medieval castle perched on the side of a hill. 

He conceded that he probably  _ would _ have suggested they walk the barrage trail. A Naval man himself, and knowing Q had a keen interest in engineering, it was a good way to pass a few hours before seeing the Welsh National Opera in the evening (that one had actually been James’s idea. He’d surprised Q with tickets for  _ Nabucco _ when they’d booked the trip). James had listened with interest as Q had told him all about the harbour barrage, and had even been able to tell  _ Q _ one or two things he didn’t already know when they had stopped off at the Scott Antarctic Memorial just before Q had dragged him into this gift shop. 

No, it wasn’t what he would have planned for himself, but it was a hell of a lot more fulfilling. It was always soothing to spend time with Q away from MI6, but the coastal air and Q’s stream of interesting factoids keeping him company were soothing to his soul. He wondered how soon he could get away with planning another weekend like this. Maybe Q wanted to visit Edinburgh?

“So, where next?” James asked, as they emerged back out into the bright, spring day. “Don’t tell me you’ve arranged a guided tour of the Senedd.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, James,” Q grinned, slipping his hand into James’s as they walked towards the impressive parliament building. “That’s far too much like work. I want ice cream.”

James laughed, and enjoyed the way Q’s eyes lit up at the sight of his mirth. 

“Well, then. We cannot keep you waiting. Forget Mr Whippy, there’s a proper ice-cream parlour over there.” 

James set off, playfully pulling Q along, enjoying the sound of Q’s laughter following behind him. After a few steps, he slowed his pace enough that they could walk hand in hand. Q couldn’t stop himself from chattering on about the architecture of the Senedd, and the history of the beautiful Pierhead Building, and James made all the right interested noises and wondered what he’d done to deserve Q’s affection. Whatever it was, he mused, he was grateful. 


End file.
